


Hospital Silence

by SonderQuill (underHiswings)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underHiswings/pseuds/SonderQuill
Summary: They're brothers. Nothing can change that.(Canon, season 3 episode 18 "Riddled" Drabble. Oneshot. Completed.)





	Hospital Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpAndComing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAndComing/gifts).



> My second drabble challenge, where the fic has to be exactly 100 words. This time I decided to angst and attempt to pay tribute to one of the most killer scenes in TW.

"Stiles, if you have it. . . ," Scott whispers, and Stiles feels his stomach hollow.

Stiles's body is heavy, exhausted, and yet his hands refuse to still. He can't look at Scott. If he does, if he sees Scott's strength crumbling, he knows he'll break.

The florescent lights hum overhead, whitewashing the room with stark, blank colors. Bleached tile. White walls. Gray door. And that one lone window that Dad, Mrs. Melissa, and the doctor keep glancing through. . . .

Stiles swallows.

But then, his best friend's arms are wrapping around him, and the voice in his ear grows firm.

". . . Then I'll _do something_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day :)


End file.
